Mine For the Night
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: Nick gets a text from Lila and they talk after she comes to his room...Dolph/OC/Wade


**A/N: Hello again, my lovelies! I've come back with another Nick/Dolph Ziggler one-shot, even though the last one didn't get a lot of hits and zippo reviews. That did bug me, but obviously not enough to keep me from writing another one, now did it? Nope! I'm back with another one and here it is! And this one's got a bit of a lemon in it. Yep it does. I've been in a lemony mood lately. I don't know why though. Oh well. Please enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

Nick was just about to fall asleep on yet another hotel bed, in yet another city, when his cellphone rang on the table next to the bed. He sighed and reached over, grabbing it.

"This had better be good," he grumbled before his eyes lit up at the name scrawled on the screen. "Lila!"

His partner in crime. His tag team partner and best friend. His heart's desire. Lila.

_**Nick, are you still up?**_

_Yeah. I'm up._

_**Which room are you in? I'm searching the halls and I forgot.**_

Nick rolled his eyes and grinned. _Room 323B, little tiger. Why?_

_**I'll tell you when I get there. Just be ready with a hug because I need one. Be there in two.**_

_Okay. I'll be waiting._

Nick tossed his phone aside and pushed himself out of bed, raking a hand through his blond hair. He thought for a moment about putting on a shirt since he was only dressed in his sweatpants for the night, but decided not to. Lila always saw him in just his wrestling tights anyway and she was always around half-naked men whenever she stepped into the wrestling arena. She wouldn't be bothered much by seeing him dressed as he was.

_I wonder what could be bothering her so much that she has to come here so late_, Nick thought, glancing at the darkened window. _She should be with him right now. Curled up and…_He frowned and shook his head. _I should just be happy that she's coming to me. That's what I should be focusing on right now. Lila wants to come to me and see me. Not Stu. Me._

Nick's eyes turned to the door to his hotel room when he heard someone knock twice on it and he grinned. He moved quickly over to it and pulled it open. Lila stood there, dressed in a pair of gray sweats and a blue camisole that flattered her figure. She wiggled her toes in her flip flops and bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"Hi," she said, releasing her bottom lip.

"Hey Lila," Nick said, stepping back to let her in.

Lila slipped into the room, patting him on the chest as she did so. Nick shook his head and closed the door behind her. His eyes followed her as she kicked off her flipflops and lifted her hands above her head, stretching for a moment.

"Ugh!" she complained, turning to face him. "Nick, you wouldn't believe this night."

Nick held his arms open to her. "You want your hug now or later, Lila?"

Lila hesitated for just a moment. "Now. Definitely now."

"Then come here, little tiger."

His dark-haired beauty launched herself forward and into his arms. Nick wrapped his arms around Lila's smaller form and slid one of his hands into her dark hair, tangling his fingers in her soft locks. He turned his face slightly and breathed in her warm scent. Lila sighed against his shoulder and placed her hand against the side of his neck.

"I needed this," she mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his skin. "Really, really, really needed this, Nick."

Nick smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to the spot behind her ear. "You want to tell me what's going on, Lila?"

Lila sighed and parted from him, slipping out of his arms. She wandered over to the bed and tossed her phone onto the empty table before sinking down onto the bed. Her blue eyes found his as she wrapped an arm around her knees.

"Stu and I had a fight," she confessed. "I left our room because of it and he just let me."

"So, you broke up?" Nick asked, feeling slightly hopeful, given the fact that he wanted her.

Lila shook her head. "No, we didn't break up. I still love him, Nick. I just can't be around him right now." She sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I don't understand how he can be so charming and thoughtful one moment and then be an arrogant ass the next. I just don't get it."

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "Men can be like that, Lila. Hell, you've seen me. I can be charming and then I can be an ass."

Her blue eyes turned to him. "You're always sweet to me though, Nick. I've never had you raise your voice to me or say something nasty to me. Unless the writers made you say it and then you apologized afterwards."

The blond smiled slightly. "Maybe that's because I know how to treat a lady like you. And you're my favorite, Lila." He nudged her with his elbow. "I can't have you frowning at me when we're together, now can I?"

Lila laughed. "I would hardly frown at you, my blond idiot. You make me so happy when we're together. With your stupid jokes and your wild stories. I love working with you." She frowned. "It just makes me so mad that Stu can't be more like you…and he's my freaking boyfriend."

_I want to be your boyfriend_, Nick thought, watching her.

"What set this fight off, Lila?" Nick asked, placing his hand on her knee.

Lila flicked his hand off of her knee and shifted her body on the bed. Nick was surprised when she laid herself across the bed, resting her head on his lap and looked up at him. He smiled slightly down at her and put his hand in her hair, slowly stroking it.

"He's complaining about storylines," Lila explained, rolling her eyes. "And how he doesn't like how he's in one and I'm in a completely different one. Basically, he thinks that it's about time that I come over to the Dark Side and join him. As if the WWE Universe wants to see my character get pulled into that."

Nick's hand stilled in her hair for a moment. "Stu wants you to have a storyline with him?"

"Yep," Lila said, popping the 'p' sound. "He thinks that his girl should be with him. And I told him that he's crazy for thinking that. I'm not walking into that death trap. He's always in some kind of dangerous situation and I don't want any part of that." She sighed and put her hand over her eyes. "You should have seen his face when I told him that I wasn't going to let him talk to the bosses about it. It was like I'd slapped him. Hard."

_I would have slapped him_, Nick thought, threading his fingers through her dark hair. _For thinking about separating you from me, Lila. How could Stu even think about doing that? Does he suspect that I have feelings for you? He couldn't._

Lila lowered her hand from her eyes. "Stu told me that he could protect me from whatever could happen if I joined a storyline with him. That I'd be his girl all the way and that he'd make sure that no one would mess with me. And when I told him no again, he just yelled at me. I couldn't stand it, so I yelled back that I wasn't messing up a storyline that the fans loved, even for my boyfriend and I told him that I was going to go stay with a friend tonight because I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. He just huffed and rolled over on our bed, like I didn't matter. So, I left and came looking for you. Because I figured you'd understand."

Nick nodded. "I understand. That Stu is an asshole."

"Nick!" Lila laughed, smacking him on the chest.

"What?" Nick asked, laughing too. "He _is _an asshole for trying to make you do something that could put you in danger, Lila. And I'm just going to keep calling him an asshole forever. Okay?"

"Okay, okay."

"And a bastard."

"Nick."

"And a dick."

"Nick!"

"And –"

Lila put her hand over his mouth and smiled up at him. "That's enough out of you, Mister! He may be all of those things, but he's also my boyfriend, so shush it!"

Nick's eyes danced as he looked down at her and he got a wicked idea. He opened his mouth a bit and slowly licked her hand. Lila laughed and pulled her hand back, slapping him on the chest.

"You idiot!" she laughed, putting her hand back on her stomach. "That's disgusting!"

Nick laughed at her. "You're the one that put your hand there, sweetheart. Not me."

Lila stared up at him for a moment and then lifted her hand again. Nick held his breath as she traced her fingers over his cheeks, his nose, and then his lips. The blond kissed her fingertips and Lila sighed, lowering her hand. She pushed herself off of his lap and off of the bed, walking over to the window. Nick stared after her.

"Lila?" he asked.

"Nick," she whispered, wrapping an arm around herself. "Why do I feel this way when I'm around you?"

"Feel what way?"

"This way…I can't stop thinking about you sometimes and I like looking into your eyes. And you make me smile and feel happy." She shook her head and placed her free hand on the window, spreading her fingers. "I shouldn't feel this way, Nick. I'm with Stu. I love Stu, but I have – I have thoughts about you and what it would be like to be with you…For real. And not just when you're Dolph Ziggler."

Nick slid off the bed and walked over to her. "Lila…" he said softly, placing his hands just below her shoulders. "You could have told me this…"

"I couldn't," Lila muttered, shaking her head again. "It's wrong, Nick. I'm with someone. I'm in love with someone else." She turned her head slightly and looked at him with one blue eye. "Nick, I have feelings for you too, but I'm confused. And I know it's wrong…"

"Hey," Nick said, tilting his head to the side. "Lila, I've got you. I care for you. I love you, little tiger."

Lila shook her head and looked back at the window. "Nick…"

The blond lifted a hand from her arm and turned her around slowly, cupping her face with his hand. Lila looked up at him when he tilted her face up and he smiled slightly at her. Her blue eyes darted down towards his lips for a moment and then back up at his eyes, confusion hitting them hard. Nick lowered his face slowly and captured her lips with his, kissing her like he hadn't when he was in his Dolph Ziggler character.

"Nick, we shouldn't," Lila whispered, parting from him a moment later to breathe.

"I know," Nick whispered back, resting his hands on her hips. "But Lila, you have to know that I do love you…and that I've wanted you for a while now."

Lila looked up at him with half-closed eyes and then crossed that distance again. She pressed her lips against his in a hungry, soul-burning kiss that took Nick's breath away and he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her and fisting his hand in her camisole top. Lila stretched up onto her tiptoes to slide her arms around his neck and Nick lifted her up, carrying her over to the bed.

He laid her down on the bed and carefully climbed on top of her, kissing her slowly. Lila moaned softly against his lips as he rocked against her and Nick slowly kissed his way down her jaw to her throat. Lila's breath heightened and her fingers tangled in his hair as Nick negotiated her camisole over her stomach and past her breasts, lifting her bra up too, exposing her supple flesh to him. His eyes stared at her for a moment before he closed his mouth over one of her breasts and she moaned his name, arching into him and forcing more of herself into his lips. Nick swirled his tongue around her tip and sucked on her flesh, tasting her and memorizing it because he knew that it was just for tonight, unless she changed her mind.

"Nick!" Lila gasped as he moved over to her other breast. "Please, please…"

Nick ignored her for just a moment, feasting on her like a man starved. He lifted his face away from her chest after placing a kiss between her heaving breasts, now glistening, and smiled slightly. His hands grazed the top of her sweatpants and he raised himself onto his knees.

"Lila," he whispered, beginning to tug at her sweatpants.

"Nick, you can't take this all the way," Lila said, shaking her head as she stared up at him through hooded eyes. "I – I know that's what we want, but I can't do that to him. I can't cross that line and become something that I'll hate myself for. That you'll hate me for."

Nick shook his head and tugged her sweatpants down past her hips. "I'm never going to hate you, Lila. I'm always going to love you." He slid down onto his side next to her after snaking her panties off of her hips too, exposing her flesh to him. "I will always, always love you, my little dark-haired tiger."

Nick kissed her as he slid two fingers in between her legs and inside of her, causing her to cry out against his lips. Lila turned her face away from him and her breath came out in ragged moans as Nick worked his fingers in her, kissing her throat. He felt her hand shift away from her body and slide down his naked chest until it found its own way to his sweatpants. Nick lifted his face away from her neck as her fingers slid into his sweatpants and touched his arousal.

"Lila," he said, causing her to look at him. "You – you don't have to do that."

Lila's tongue darted across her lips. "I know…" Her hand lifted from his arousal and forced his sweatpants down, freeing it from the confines. "I want to."

Relief spread through Nick's body as Lila's hand glided over him and he felt himself flood with pleasure as he moved with her hand and his fingers inside of her body. He had never felt anything like this before with any of his temporary partners. Something so powerful, so erotic and sensual…

_This is Lila_, Nick thought, looking down at her as she moved her hand on him, sometimes fast, sometimes slow. _My Lila, my dark-haired tiger. She has feelings for me. She wouldn't be doing this if she didn't. I know we can't cross anymore lines, but this – this is something that I'm never going to forget. This moment. Her and me, together._

Nick felt a pressure building up in himself after he took her over the edge a few times and knew that he was reaching that tipping point. He reached down and quickly pried Lila's hand off of him, turning away from her before she could get messy. He groaned her name as he came under his own hand and felt her shatter under his fingers, her bucking her hips.

The two laid panting, side by side, on the bed and Nick slowly withdrew his fingers from inside of her. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Nick?" Lila asked, turning her head towards him.

"I'll be right back," Nick said, heading towards the bathroom.

Nick quickly cleaned himself off and tucked himself back into his sweatpants before looking in the mirror over the sink. His eyes seemed to dance in his reflection and he grinned at himself. Nodding, the blond Superstar moved back into the bedroom and saw that Lila was still on the bed, but had fixed her pants back into place, leaving her top partially askew.

"Nick, does this change things for us?" she asked, looking up at him as he climbed back onto the bed.

"Only if you want it to, Lila," Nick said, settling onto his side next to her. "But I know you want to be with Stu."

"I want to stay the night with you," Lila said, curling up against him. "If that's all right?"

Nick wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "You can stay as long as you want to, Lila. I'm all yours tonight." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Close your eyes and get some sleep, little tiger. I've got you."

"Thanks, my blond idiot," Lila whispered, nuzzling her face against his chest.

"Anytime," Nick breathed and he meant it.

OOOOOOOOO

Nick replayed his memories of that night in his dreams, but he created new fantasies. Of being with Lila permanently. Of her being his girlfriend, then his wife, then the mother of his children. Of taking her all over the world and making love to her in the most beautiful of places. Of holding her hand and being cute with her. And seeing her blush and smile for him at random moments.

_I wish that could all be true_, Nick thought, opening his eyes and looking down at Lila's slumbering, peaceful face as he held her in his arms. _I wish that I could keep you with me forever, Lila. Because I love you, so much. And it kills me that I have to let you go back to him soon. Even though I know that's where your heart belongs right now…It kills me._

Nick lightly kissed her forehead and then created a small path down to her lips, feeling her respond to him after a moment. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him as he parted just a bit from her.

"Nick," she breathed, blinking her eyes.

"Hey," he greeted before kissing her again. "Good morning, Beautiful."

Lila kissed him back and then sighed. "Nick, you know I have to go back to Stu soon. I wish that I could just let you go off to someone else because you don't deserve this…"

Nick shook his head and stroked her stomach. "I'm not going to someone else, Lila. I know what I want –_ who _I want – and she's laying right here next to me. I love you, Lila, and I'll wait for you. Even if you never leave Stu, I'm going to stay right here and be ready for you if you ever need me." He slid his hand under her shirt and snaked it under her bra, touching her flesh. "I will be there to give you whatever you need."

Lila's breath hitched as he rolled her tip between his fingers. "Nick, can – can you please…"

"Please what, Lila?" Nick asked, watching her eyes. _God, I love her eyes._

Her tongue darted between her lips, wetting them. "Will you please touch me again? Like last night?"

A slow smile crossed Nick's lips and he nodded. "Yes...God, Lila, yes." He slid up her body and kissed her fiercely before pushing up her shirt and bra, exposing her chest to him.

Nick claimed her breast with his mouth again, fondling her other with his hand. He wanted to leave a mark behind, but he knew that he couldn't. For Lila's sake. If Stu found one on her, Nick didn't want to think about what could happen to his favorite Diva.

Lila's fingers threaded in his blond hair as he swirled his tongue on her flesh, arching her body into him as she moaned his name. Nick kissed her breast and switched over, repeating the process slowly.

"Nick," Lila moaned, squirming under him.

The Superstar lifted his lips from her tip and looked up at her blue eyes, lazily fondling her other breast with his hand. "Are you ready now, little tiger?" he asked, watching her settle back down on the bed.

Lila captured her bottom lip in between her teeth and nodded. Nick kissed her stomach and then worked her pants off of her hips again, her lifting herself up a bit off of the bed to help him in the process. Nick settled onto his side next to her as he passed a hand over her and heard her draw in a breath. His fingers darted in between her legs and she cried out again as they entered her and began a fast pace that he wished that he could have replaced himself. This time, Nick didn't let her touch him. This was all about her, satisfying her before she left him again.

"That's right, Lila," Nick said as she cried out his name again, trembling around his fingers. "Jus tell me what you want, sweet one. I've got you."

Lila's wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. Nick continued to stroke her for a few more minutes before slipping his fingers out of her when she cried out loudly against his lips. He wiped his fingers clean on the bedspread and placed his hand on her hip, resting his forehead against hers as she fought to catch her breath.

"You don't have to answer that," Nick said when her phone started playing her intro music.

"Yes, I do," Lila sighed, rolling over to reach for it. "It could be important."

_It's probably him_, Nick thought as Lila pressed the phone to her ear. _It's definitely him._

"Yeah, I'm okay," Lila said, rubbing her fingers in a slow circle on Nick's chest. "Of course, I'm still not happy with what happened...I'm with a friend like I said I'd be…You're right you were an ass." She sighed. "I could do that…Yes…I guess so…See you in ten…"

"You're going back," Nick guessed as Lila set her phone aside.

"I told you that I was going to," Lila said softly, looking up at him. "Nick, I still love Stu. Just like I have feelings for you…" She shook her head and closed her eyes. "I feel so bad for doing this to both of you. I'm horrible."

"You're not horrible," Nick told her, cupping her face with a hand. "I would never think that about you, Lila."

"Not even after this?"

"Never. You gave me last night and a piece of yourself," Nick whispered, wishing for a moment that she'd open her eyes. "That's all that I could ask for right now."

"Right now," Lila said, shaking her head again. "Nick, that's not fair to you. You deserve someone that's going to be with you right now and for a very long time."

"I'm not taking anyone else, Lila," Nick told her firmly. "I'm going to wait for you."

Lila finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Even if Stu and I never break up?"

"Even then," Nick said.

"You're really weird," Lila told him before sitting up and sliding her arms around his neck. "But I love you for that, my blond idiot."

Nick slid his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. "I love you too, my dark-haired tiger."

He held onto her for several moments before she squirmed and parted from him. Lila quickly fixed her pants back into place and corrected her bra. Her eyes turned to him as she slid her camisole back into position.

"How do my lips look?" she asked.

"You look like you did when you came in here last night," Nick told her. "I didn't leave any marks behind, Lila."

"That's good," Lila said, brushing back a strand of her dark hair. She sighed. "I should get going. Stu's waiting for me downstairs. Forgiveness coffee run."

Nick watched her climb out of bed and slip into her flipflops. She scooped up her phone and bounded over to the door. But she didn't open it. Instead she turned to face him again.

"Nick," she said, looking at him.

"Yeah?" Nick asked, climbing to his feet and moving over to her.

"I really do wish things could be different for us," Lila told him softly. "But right now, I do love Stu. And that's something that I can't shake." She put a hand on his chest. "I care about you, my blond idiot, and I thank you for taking care of me." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Love you, Nick."

"Love you too, Lila," Nick whispered, watching her slide out of his room.

He smiled slightly and leaned back against the wall, knowing that even though that Lila was going back to Stu, that she had been his for the night. And maybe that was the start of something new…

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Obviously, I have issues. I do not in any way condone cheating. I've been cheated on in the past by one of my exes and that was not nice. This is just something that I felt like writing. Because I wanted something to happen for Dolph and Lila and I didn't want her to break up with Stu/Wade yet. I don't know if that event will happen or if I will ever write more on these characters again. If the mood strikes me, maybe. But I think I'm done with Lila and her character. Please leave me a little review to read. And go back and look at the other Dolph story and leave a review there too, please? Thank you and have a good day! -Scarlet**


End file.
